The invention relates to devices for catching and supporting a sailboat sail as it is lowered.
Popularity of sailing has increased many fold over the last few decades. Frequently, it is necessary to lower the sails during periods of excessive wind or when approaching a docking area. One problem with lowering a sail is that it drapes over the boom holding the lower portion of the sail and rests on the bottom of the sailboat or on top of the cabin. The result is the sail obstructs the vision of a helmsman, becomes dirty dragging in the bottom of the boat or the cabin top, and makes it difficult to pivot the boom around the mast because of the dragging sail. The present invention is directed towards eliminating these problems by providing a means useful with a sailboat boom for catching a sail as it is being lowered.